Forced Apprentice
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: Slade has captured the Teen Titans. He is forcing them to be his apprentice by more violent probes. Relationships, conflicts, death, drama, and torture. How do they escape? Will they escape? Does anybody die? Does anybody even live? Rated M for graphic death, torture, and mild suggestive themes. Pairings: Slade/Robin, BB/T,Cy/Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Robin**_

It all started when a sack was put over my head. I was thrown onto a cold hard floor. Somebody spat on me and I heard Starfire's yelp. I squirmed and kicked to go rescue her but I was bound in chains.

"Oh, Robin, I love the way you squirm but we must not play" Slade's voice taunted me from a place I couldn't see.

He picked me up and carried me to another room. He cut off the sack and slowly my masked eyes adjusted to the light of the room. It was a pure white room with a clothes rack in the center of it and a stall. I examined it and they were lined with six orange and black uniforms of different proportions. He went forward and grabbed a suit that I wished that I would have never had to see again. It was my old apprentice uniform.

"Now, Robin, be a good boy and go change" He said.

"Go to hell" I spat.

He grabbed a clump of my hair and lifted me off the ground.

"You see my little red bird it wasn't an option" He said as he threw me into the stall and then tossed my uniform in with it.

I reached for my belt but found it wasn't there and I was too weak and damaged for hand -to- hand combat. I slowly put it on and stood up. I was disgusted with myself and wished that whatever God there was would strike me down and end my misery.

"Oh, Robin, the misery hasn't even begun" Slade called as though he had read my mind.

I ignored that aggravating fact about him and just stomped out.

"Hand me your old suit" He commanded.

I groggily handed it to him and he opened up a latch in the floor. A furnace was lit below and soon my traffic light uniform was ablaze. He sat me down in one of the chairs in another room and locked my arms, legs, head, torso, and abdomen. He walked out of the room and left me there. Every thirty minutes another titan would come in until finally he had us all in a uniform. The purple areas of Beast Boy's uniform were now orange, Cyborg's techno- cells were orange and black camouflage, Raven had a black cape and boots, and an orange leotard, belt, and cape clasp, Terra was wearing her old uniform, and Starfire had one orange boot, one black one, her skirt was black, and her shirt (If you could call it that) and gloves were orange.

"All of my apprentices look gorgeous" Slade leered with what I was sure was a smile beneath that damned mask of his.

"We shall escape your trickery!" Starfire exclaimed naively.

"Oh darling but you won't".

He walked over to me and pulled out a needle. It had an odd orange and black liquid that seemed quite thin. He stabbed me in the arm hard and injected half of the odd liquid into me. It didn't have a physical or mental effect to me. Then he proceeded to Terra and did the same but with less hostility.

"I have probed Robin and Terra. The first person to make an escape plan gets the person they were closer to killed. Beast Boy and Cyborg you should honestly be careful unless you want your 'Rock and Roller" killed. Likewise for Raven and Starfire, it would truly be a shamed to have the little birdie die" Slade explained and taunted at the same time.

A wave of hatred passed over me as I looked at the mask of a person that's evil was more intense than the Joker's.

"You are a Zorgabian Blogtharbian Gorfjaac!" Starfire screamed.

"Shut your mouth Trog!" He shouted.

She let out a small frightened whimper. That set me off.

"Don't you ever call her that again you sick bastard!" I shouted in pure rage.

"Oh yes, I forgot that" He muttered to himself.

He pulled out six orange and black collars and locked them around each of our necks.

"Whenever one of you is bad I simply electrocute you with these shock collars. It is quite an unpleasant experience so please behave?" He requested but I knew it wasn't an option as to how our behavior was.

He unlocked each of us from the chairs and led us to a chamber. It was a cozy little place with six bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a library, four bathrooms, and a computer room.

"I will check on you every hour. Good night" He said and with that he left the chamber.

"Robin how are we supposed to get out of this?" Raven asked obviously confused and hurt.

"I really don't know Rae. I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Robin**_

The next day he woke us up at ten o' clock in the morning.

"Get into the living room" He commanded and we all walked at a steady pace.

We all sat down on the comfy sofas and waited for the pain that we knew was going to come. But it didn't

"Throughout this week you will each get a "Day with Slade". I shall do what I want with you on that particular day and then on the seventh day you all get a "Day with Slade" together." He explained as though a "Day with Slade" was a real treat.

We read the list that he had given us before leaving the mini house. It read:

Monday: Cyborg

Tuesday: Beast Boy

Wednesday: Raven

Thursday: Starfire

Friday: Terra

Saturday: Robin

Sunday: Everybody

"Oh lovely" I moaned and braced myself for the worst.

**Authors Note: **_Yes, I know that this chapter was super short but it was meant to be._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cyborg**_

I hated the color of my cells. I hated the underground penthouse. I hated everything about this damn place and I couldn't do anything about it. If I did, Robin and Terra would- no I can't think like that. Why did it have to be me on the first day? Eh, might as well get it over with, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Good morning Titans" Slade slightly remarked as he sauntered into the underground penthouse.

We all groaned and moaned.

"I said, good morning Titans" He said with more harshness in his words.

"Good morning Slade" Most of us forced out through grinding teeth.

Starfire was still weeping, Raven had gone into a completely silent state, Robin and Terra were in shock, and Beast Boy didn't know what to do anymore, so I figured that I was the only one left to fix this. But then I remembered whose turn it was: Mine.

"Come, Cyborg" He commanded.

I trudged forward and he led me to a large kitchen. There was food set out everywhere: Pizza, Burgers, Chunks of meat, Sticks of meat, and so much more that actually made my heart race.

"_No you can't think like that, you hate it here, this is hell"_

"Enjoy the food; my Slade bots put a lot of time and effort into this"

I roughly sat down, showing my hatred. I picked up the stick of Salami and took a large bite. It really was delicious. I ate to my heart's content which pleased the sick bastard. Once I was done I stood up and wiped my face.

"Can I go now?"

"Oh, Cyborg we still have so much to do."

He then led me three floors up to a room. He had his hands around my eyes like I was about to get a marvelous present. When he uncovered them I saw an amazing room. The walls were made out of tablets, televisions, and anything else electronic that you could think of.

"This is my technology room, feel free to use it whenever you please; I intend to make your stay as comfortable as possible." He noted.

"So, I'm free to stay here for the rest of the day?" I asked eagerly

"No no no, the day isn't over yet" He taunted.

After that, the day went horribly. He took me back to a dark, secluded room. He grabbed me suggestively around the waist and stroked my body before turning me around and shoving me into a pool. I began to quickly sink to the bottom until I got out of my shock. I saw panels slowly closing over the top of the pool. I swam up as fast as I could and barely made it. My head broke the surface but I didn't stop for air. I grabbed the metal panels and used them as a lift for my body.

I hoisted myself up onto the ground and let myself collapse. I coughed up water and breathed in huge amounts of air. Black dots were dancing around my eyes and I looked up and saw Slade walking over to me.

"What do you want?" I choked.

He pulled out what looked like an extension cord. I followed the wire and saw the other end plugged into the wall. I knew what was coming.

"No!" I begged. "Please!"

But the electrocution came anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Beast Boy**_

Cyborg had been acting really odd after his day with Slade. It scared all of us to death. I especially because I knew that today was my turn. It was in the morning that Slade came. He was here to collect me.

"Come, Beast Boy" He commanded.

I stood up out of my chair and walked towards him. He picked me up in his arms bridal style and ran with me.

"What the hell are you doing Slade?" I shouted.

"I don't want my little changeling to have to walk."

I groaned but let him carry me. I felt dirty, like a piece of scum just floating around in Slade's world. How could we let him do this? I got even more pissed off when he blindfolded me and sat me down in a chair. I heard a match being lit and expected to be set on fire or something, but instead he untied my blindfold and I saw two candles at opposite ends of a long table. On the table there were mounds of tofu. There were salads, vegetables, fruits, and all other vegan/ vegetarian friendly foods and drinks.

"What's the catch? Poisoned food, eternal pain?" I questioned with a raised green eyebrow.

"Oh, green one, you do humor me so" He chuckled.

I just looked quizzically at him and then began to eat as much as I could. Once I was done I got up.

"Follow me" He ordered.

I trudged up the stairs behind him and he led me into a bright green room full of video games and a vegetarian snack bar with tofu, salads, candy, fruits, and vegetables. I wanted to stay there forever and ever until the day I died. But of course Slade had other plans for me.

He took me back to a small room with a single armchair with chains on the wrists and ankles. He forced me into it and chained me. He pressed a button and a screen flashed in front of me. I was expecting Animal Planet or some other form of torturous educational film. But of course, it was much worse. It was an image of all my friends being tortured. I couldn't bear looking at the screen. It was too much, so I closed my eyes and looked away but I couldn't close out the sounds of my friends screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Raven**_

It was a dreadful thing to be with Slade. I hated it; this place was filled with his evil scent. I wished that I could just leave, go to Titans tower with a cup of tea while I meditated or read a good book. He came by in the morning and blindfolded me as he walked me to what I was sure was a torture room where I would be brutally whipped with chains and stabbed with spears.

But instead he unfolded the blindfold and I was sitting at a long dining table. There were black candles lit with blue flame scattered across the table. There were pots of tea, bowls of sugar, a jar of milk, and stacks upon stacks of waffles with hundreds of varieties of syrup. A simple read of his emotions told me that the food was safe to eat.

I poured a cup of tea and stirred in some sugar and milk, and then I grabbed a stack of waffles and poured blueberry syrup all over them. I slowly ate the waffles and cut them into little pieces. When I was done I stood up and was roughly shoved back down.

"No, you do what I say" Slade commanded me menacingly.

I stood back up and shouted:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Slade flew back against the wall and he pulled out a remote control that had six buttons on it. One was Red the others were Light Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Dark Blue. He pressed the dark blue button and electricity flowed throughout my body. I was screaming and rolling around on the floor in agony. I wanted to die, the pain was unbearable.

He pressed the button again and the pain stopped. I gasped and choked. He picked me up gently and took me to a large room. Inside was a gigantic library filled with books upon books with a small tea stand.

When I was done staring he took me into a room where there were marks of Scath covering the walls. The prophecy was being chanted over and over again:

_The Gem was Born of Evil's Fire_

_The Gem Shall Be his Portal_

_He Comes to Claim, He Comes to Sire_

_The End of All Things Mortal_

I saw images of Azar's dead body, the ruined city of Azarath, and the violent actions the monks did to me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Starfire**_

In the morning Slade came and collected me. He sat me down at a large oak table which was laden with Tamaranean foods.

"Please Slade, I wish to return to my home with my Silky, please let us leave" I begged with tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, Starfire, you are not going home. Now eat" He commanded calmly.

I slowly raised the fork and began to eat. Soon, I went into a Tamaranean eating frenzy and all of the food was gone.

"You eat monstrously, but acceptably. Come, Starfire"

"No!" I screamed.

"Very well" He muttered.

He pulled out a remote similar to the one the Puppet King possessed and pressed the bright orange button. I felt surges burst throughout my body and screamed in pain as I fully experienced what felt like thousands of volts of electricity.

"Please stop, please stop!" I begged.

I felt the pain subside as he pressed the button again. I gasped and choked for air as black dots danced around my eyes. I stood up and he led me to a room with children story books, cartoons on TVs, coloring books, and doll play sets. It was delightful! I never wanted to leave. But I was interrupted when I slipped and hit my head.

I woke up after what felt like a year in a bed with my hands and feet tied to bed posts. I tried to scream but I found my mouth had duct tape crossed across it. I tried to struggle but realized that I couldn't. I let tears fall silently as I wept. He came over and slapped me with a whip on my back. I cried out in pain but it was muffled by the duct tape.

He brought the whip down on my back twice more and then tossed it aside. He took out a yellow bottle labeled : Lemon Juice. He poured it on my back and I screamed in pain. He repeated the process over and over until I could scream no more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Terra**_

It was my dreaded day. I would have to deal with this horror of a man. I had been his apprentice once before and seeing him commanding me while I was wearing this disgusting piece of clothing made me want to die. I was hollow inside. How could he have done this?

"Come, apprentice" He called from the dark staircase.

I walked towards him and he grabbed my hand. I didn't keep a tight grip on his hand just to show him that I didn't give a damn about him. He obviously got the message but he continued. When he stopped walking I looked up and saw a large table covered infoods from anywhere possible. It looked like a feast from around the world. I sat down at the chair he beckoned me to sit at.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Eat, Terra" he commanded with bitterness in his tone that clearly stated that he meant business.

I ate slowly while shooting him dirty looks and muttering rude slurs. When I was done I stood up and glared at him with my arms crossed.

What now?" I spat.

"I want to show you something" he said with a smirk.

I followed him to a large room that was similar to a cave. It was filled with amazing things like, video games, arcade stations, televisions, snack bars, a small collection of books, a movie case, and a laptop.

"Can I please stay?" I begged.

"No, you will get the time for your fun another time" he said, obviously wanting to make me upset.

He dragged me away to a room with various machines. He grabbed a clump full of my hair and tossed me into the wall. I groaned and keeled over, coughing up some saliva mixed with mucus and blood that had begun to creep its way down my throat. I felt a heavy pressure in my stomach and looked over to see Slade's foot collide with it. I flew across the room and hit the wall hard before the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Robin**_

_**Flashback**_

_We were all at the pizza parlor, laughing, and debating on whether we should get vegetarian or meat lovers when a small explosion occurred from inside the building. A fire erupted from the roof and people everywhere were yelling and screaming._

_Civilians ran out for the smoke that was billowing from the glass double doors of the Pizza Parlor. The last to walk out was Slade He was holding six multi colored orbs. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, and Dark Blue. _

_He tossed all of them and the red one hit me in the chest. I saw an assortment of things that made me want to die. I saw my parents walking me through an ice cream shop and asking me what I wanted, I saw us performing at the circus as the Flying Graysons, and lastly, I saw them fall to their deaths._

_When I came out of the hallucination I saw everybody else unconscious on the ground. I was too weak from the emotional pain and quite frankly I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to leave, to see my mother and father again. Just one last time. Then a sack was thrown over my head._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sat up gasping from the dream as I heard Slade's voice and heavy footsteps woke me up.

"Come down to the dining hall, now" He commanded and he walked out of the room.

I got up groggily and walked out into the 'living room'. All the other Titans gasped when they saw me.

"How, are you not with him?" Cyborg asked. He looked the least shaken up of all of them, Terra being the most.

"I don't know, he's letting me go down on my own free will" I replied flatly.

"Robin, you have a plan to escape right?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, Beast Boy, I'm sorry" I said and I looked down knowing that I had failed them.

I walked upstairs to the dining hall and saw something that crushed my heart. It was a breakfast set out exactly how Alfred would lay it and the exact same food.

"How did you-?"

"I know more about you than you think my little red bird"

My eyes widened and I turned around and sprinted. I was seven feet from the double doors that would lead to my friends when I heard a button click and electricity flowed through my body. I screamed out in pain and collapsed. I woke up a while later in one of the chairs.

"Ah, finally, you've awoken!"

Yay, what a voice to wake up to. My stomach was rumbling and I realized how hungry I was. I ate the food down and all of the memories of living in Wayne mansion flooded into me.

"Now, follow me" Slade's voice called out from the other side of the table.

I stood up and he led me into a large dojo like room. There was a bottle of hair gel on a small counter in the corner where a mirror hung above it. There were different variations of swords and other weapons for training ,a video game station, a sound system, and a large flat screen plasma TV on the wall. It looked like paradise. That was until I got hit over the head.

I woke up chained to the ceiling of a dark, cold room. My hands were hung above my head and my feet were dangling about a foot above the ground.

"Ah, the birdie is finally awake for my….. Present" Slade mocked.

I struggled against the chains.

"That is quite pointless; those are titanium, a highly strong metal as you very well know."

"You won't get away with this my friends and I will escape and we will bring you to justice!" I shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" He shouted and then he pulled out a long whip.

He lashed it across my back and pain exploded throughout my body. I felt warm blood trickle down my back. He lashed me twice more and then tossed the whip aside. He pulled out a remote control with a blue button and a red button. He pressed the blue button and a bucket of water poured down on me. It quickly refilled itself and poured on me again. It repeated the process until he pressed the blue button again and I spluttered for air. He pressed the red button and a small circle of fire ignited around me. My body was heating up and I began to sweat horribly.

"Please stop" I pleaded.

"Oh, Robin, the fun has just begun"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The titans all sat around a red and white checkered picnic blanket. They were in an isolated grassy field on their joined "Day with Slade". Nobody really enjoyed it, especially not after the horror of their various tortures. They jumped at every slight sound or anything that moved too fast. When Slade came and sat down they all jumped and Starfire even screamed. Slade tilted his head curiously at Starfire but just shrugged it off. He smiled at them (or what may have been a smile, god only knows with that damn mask of his) through his mask and opened up the very large picnic basket.

He pulled out a tofu burger and handed it to Beast Boy, a canister of tea and handed it to Raven, a whole pork rib for Cyborg, a cheeseburger for Robin, a bottle of mustard for Starfire, and a slice of anchovy pizza for Terra.

"Eat up" He said kindly which made them all have mixed emotions.

Especially Raven. She was an empath and his emotions were happiness, generosity, and sincere kindness. She thought it best not to say anything in fear of his dreaded remote. She had sat up the night before searching for ways to unlock the collars, as did Cyborg and Robin.

"Gorgeous day we're having, isn't it Titans?"

"Yeah sure, why not" They all murmured.

He pressed a button on the side of his suit. The titans flinched in fear of electricity but looked up and saw the mouth part of the mask retreat into the walls and leave a space for eating. "Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you children. When we are done eating lunch you are free to go to the luxury rooms I designed for you."

They all had their jaws on the floor. Slade was being so nice. Why?

"Slade, why are you being so nice to us, you kidnapped and tortured us?" Robin asked, utterly confused.

"I am sorry, Titans. I'm sorry about everything that ive ever done! I'm a monster, a horrible man that deserves to burn in hell. But sadly, I cant."

What happened next shocked everybody. A tear rolled down his face and fell out of his mask.

"Even a monster can cry. You are dismissed, Titans, have fun"

They all walked away to the places that they desired the most. For weeks they had all grown fond of Slade. They slowly eased into liking him and soon they forgave him for his wrongdoing even though they were still emotionally hurt horribly. They were his apprentices and they would stay like that. Until the end of time. And they didn't mind in the slightest.

**Authors Note:** _Yes, I know that I will get hatred for making them end up liking him, but for the fans that will forgive me, thank you. Also, a question. Should I make this a Slade/Robin story or Robin/Starfire story? The pair with the most votes wins!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Ok, Titans rise and shine!" Slade shouted through the speakers.

The Titans all groggily sat up in their beds and looked around making a quick view of their rooms. Slade allowed them to design their rooms however they wanted and all they needed to do was tell him and he would do it. They mostly chose their old rooms at Titans tower but with minor changes.

Over the months Slade had recruited a few others. There was Sarah Simms (which made Cyborg happy), Red X, and a boy that called himself Shadow and was in control of Shadows. Sarah Simms was still a human but Slade had trained her well enough in fighting.

"Why must we wake so early?" Starfire whined.

"It's time for training, I've let you have your luxury for a couple of months but now, we're in training" He commanded.

The Titans and the others all walked down to the training room. It was about the size of a modern school gymnasium. There were assortments of weapons on racks lined up on the walls, various self-training equipment, and multiple workout benches.

"First off, we'll be doing sparring without powers. The pairings are Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg and Sarah, Shadow and Raven, Red X and Starfire, and Robin and I." Slade explained.

Everybody grouped together and began sparring. The only people not having difficulty sparring were Robin and Slade. Beast Boy and Terra were joking with each other, Cyborg and Sarah wouldn't stop flirting, Shadow and Raven really didn't care about anything, and Starfire was still trying to figure out how to fight without her powers.

Finally, Starfire managed it and they were the second pair truly fighting. Red X landed a blow in her midriff and she hit the wall. She quickly stood back up and ran at him. She raised her leg and kicked him in the side of his mask. The skull and X cracked in half and the mask fell off. Everybody gasped as they looked at Red X.

"I knew it was Jason Todd!" Beast Boy yelled.

Jason chuckled and stood up.

"Might as well pay up" Beast Boy said looking at all of the original Titans.

Cyborg reached out and slapped Beast Boy, causing him to fly around the room like a balloon whose air had been released. There was a loud gunshot and blood splattered onto the wall behind Jason. His body crumpled to the ground and everybody turned to see Slade with a gun in his hand.

"What the hell!" Cyborg yelled.

"Jason Todd has attempted to assassinate me multiple times in the past." Slade explained while unloading the gun and tossing it aside.

Starfire had tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of someone dying. Robin walked over to her and began comforting her.

"It'll be okay Star" He assured her.

"Why the hell did you have to do that in front of her!? You know how naïve and fragile she is!" Robin shouted at Slade.

"I apologize Starfire, I didn't mean for you to get upset" He muttered, obviously upset.

"Good" Robin spat and he carried Starfire out of the room, bridal style.

"Training dismissed" Slade spat.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

After the incident with Jason Todd, Robin and Slade weren't speaking. Starfire was over the sight of murder but Robin wasn't over the sight of her emotional damage. Raven had been noticing Shadow had been acting oddly over the course of the past few days. She had been closely watching him but found nothing but his odd behavior.

"Slade, have you been noticing anything odd with Shadow lately?" Raven reported to Slade on the fifth day of observing Shadow.

"Yes, his behavior has been rather peculiar." Slade admitted now taking some thought into it. "Keep a close watch on him"

Raven nodded and flew away.

"You know, you can't be mad at Slade forever" Raven scolds Robin as he is in his 'Luxury Room' as Slade called them.

"I can and I will"

"Robin, I see the way you look at him. Starfire's the only one that doesn't notice it. You love him."

"That's not true" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"It is and you know it" She pressed on.

Robin opened his mouth to say something until they heard a communicator beep loudly. They followed the noise to the basement where they saw Shadow holding a 'T' communicator to his mouth.

"A spy" Robin muttered.

"Notify Slade. I'll handle him" Raven demanded in a whisper.

Robin took off at a silent and swift pace. Shadow gasped as a black Raven's claw snatched up the communicator and returned it to Raven. It fell into Raven's outstretched hand and she pocketed it in her belt.

"Well, well, well Shadow." Raven mocked.

He had his eyes wide in fear.

"Slade has brain washed you all, come back Raven!"

She tilted her head curiously at him but tossed her curiosity aside and slapped him.

"You're wrong"

She grew larger and decided to do the same thing to him she did to Doctor Light.

"No, please!" He shouted but was taken under her cape anyways.

She released him three minutes later. His body had a thin layer of frost covering it and he was curled in fetal position with his lips chattering.

She encased his ankles in dark energy and levitated him by to Slade's office. As she reached the door she controlled the doorknob to open and tossed the traitor in.

"What do we have here Raven?" Slade called.

"A traitor" She replied monotonely.

"Leave him here, thank you"

She walked out the door and not a minute after she heard piercing screams echoing from Slade's office.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

It was just a casual day at Slade's base. Shadow had been executed by Slade for his betrayal. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Normally, you could at least hear some of the citizens walking around outside of the base but not today for some reason. It was almost as though the city had been abandoned.

"Why is there no noise from outside, Slade?" Starfire asked, tilting her head sideways.

"No idea" He replied flatly.

There was silence for a few minutes until it was broken by three explosions coming from outside the doors of the base. Everybody got into fighting position and headed towards the door.

"Slade! Let the Titans go!" A familiar voice called out.

It was a boy with short, red hair in a yellow and red uniform, wearing a domino mask, and equipped with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Speedy!?" All of the Titans shouted.

"Come one guys, we're breaking you out" Bumblebee called out.

"We don't want to leave!" Terra shouted.

"They've been brainwashed" Argent implied.

"On the count of three, Plan Alpha" Kole commanded.

"Tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos de Slade" Mas and Menos said rapidly.

"One, Two, Three!" Red Star shouted.

Speedy launched a volley of stun arrows that managed to knock Sarah unconscious and ricocheted knocking out Mas. Leaving Menos vulnerable. Robin leapt in the air and kicked Menos in the face, knocking him unconscious. Argent blasted a ray of red energy which was counteracted by Raven's dark energy. Cyborg loaded up his sonic cannon and blasted Bumblebee out of the sky causing a loud 'crack' to ring throughout the city.

There was a loud 'bang' and a hole appeared in Gnarrk's forehead. Slade stood with a gun pointed exactly where the bullet went. Blood splattered onto everybody nearby. Kole screamed out:

"Gnarrk! No!"

She ran at Robin and got in the form of a lying kick when she turned into diamond and hit Robin in the head, knocking him unconscious. In her rage Starfire flew at Kole and picked her up in her arms.

"How dare you!" Starfire shouted.

She began using her alien strength and soon there were shards of diamond scattered on the floor.

Terra threw a pointed bottle sized rock at Speedy. It pierced his neck and with a loud splatter there was crimson blood running down the walls. Argent flew down at the group but was topped as Slade's boot collided with her jaw. Her head violently snapped to the right and she collapsed to the ground. Slade pulled out two guns and shot rapid fire at the remaining ones. Blood splattered the walls and people. Everybody looked in shock at Slade.

"I was just doing what was necessary" He grunted. "Now clean up this mess" He ordered the Sladebots.

Guys, I am so sorry for the late story and I know that it really wasn't worth the wait but I just moved so please, cut me some slack. I love ya guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day everybody was mentally recovering from the incident a week ago. It was truly traumatic having to do that to their old friends. Starfire had been in tears the previous day but all it took was a hug from Raven to brighten her day. Everybody was currently in the living room of the lair, playing video games and doing other things.

"What's that smell?" Beast Boy asked, shifting into a dog and sniffing around.

"Oil Spill" Slade replied walking into the room.

The city was silent again. The Titans all figured that it was because of the incident a week ago. The city was probably just still making sure it wouldn't happen again. Fear was a very strong element. Slade was the only one who was actually calm. They figured it was because he had done it before.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice called out from behind everyone. They all turned to see Herald standing in the doorway with Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Pantha, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, and Bushido.

"Oh not this again" Slade complained loudly.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and everybody sprang into action.

Cyborg was fighting Wildebeest, Beast Boy and Terra were fighting the kids and Bobby, Robin was fighting Bushido, Hot Spot was up against Starfire, and Raven was fighting Pantha. About eight minutes later everybody turned their attention to Raven as something odd happened.

Her eyes widened and with a wave of dark energy all enemies were thrown back. Everybody turned to Slade and noticed that Raven was mimicking his every move. Just as he had done with Terra. He summoned what looked like spikes of dark energy and shot them at everyone. It pierced the heroes' hearts and they collapsed to the ground, dead. Everybody stared, wide-eyed at the sight that lay before them. They're old friends were all gone, dead.

But not all of them.

From around the corner stepped a blonde curly haired boy with large emerald eyes and porcelain skin. As soon as Slade even looked at him both of their eyes went wide.

"Joseph?" Slade choked out through what sounded like tears.

He looked at all of the dead Titan's on the ground and then at the Teen Titans in apprentice uniforms.

"Jericho, you have to understand" Robin attempted to reason.

"Robin" Slade called.

"Yes?"

"That's my son"

Everybody gasped and stared with wide eyes at Jericho. They never knew about that, about him. They always thought that he was just a deaf hippy and they respected that. The sclera of his eyes turned black and suddenly Raven's eyes turned the same way.

"Father, what have you done to my friends?!" Jericho shouted with Raven's voice.

"I am so sorry Raven" Terra mumbled.

Her hands glowed yellow and four hand shaped rock gripped Raven's arms and legs.

"Does anybody know how to get Jericho out of there against his will?" Robin asked.

"The only person who would even have a clue is possessed right now." Beast Boy admitted, with a sigh of defeat.

"I have an idea" Starfire pitched.

Everybody looked at her in utter confusion.

"There is an old Tamaranean ceremony for removing unwanted souls. It is called Msicroxe. I could perform it if you wish"

Starfire grabbed three candles from Raven's room, a glass phial, and a needle. One hour later she came up carrying Jericho's unconscious body.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked.

"You do not wish to know"

They flew Jericho back to Blüdhaven with a false memory.

_**Robin**_

"This war is far from over"

_**Author's Note:**_

_**OMFG! Over 1,000 Views! I know that it isn't that much of a milestone for other authors who have 100,000 views in their fifth chapter, but to me, it made my day! I am so sorry that there wasn't that much in this chapter but I promise I will have a minimum 1,000 words. So, thank you for everybody that read my story and reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed, please do!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"You plan on us doing what!" Robin shouted.

It was three in the morning and Slade had woken up all of the Titans with some… unexpected plans.

"Raiding the city. Claiming it as yours"

"Slade, you honestly wish for us to vandalize the city we have done the protecting to?" Starfire asked, sadly.

"Yes"

"I believe the term is 'what have you been smoking?' "Starfire replied.

Everybody was at the moment suppressing themselves from exploding into laughter, including Raven. Slade just merely raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Go get some rest. We leave when everyone is awake"

_**5 Hours Later**_

They were all currently walking through the city. They stopped in front of the pizza parlor.

"It's the Titans!" They heard a civilian shout.

Everybody burst out of their doors and ran towards them with happy faces. Until they saw the apprentice uniforms.

"Why are they with Slade?!"

"Why are they not attacking him?!"

"Because they're my apprentices" Slade said with a smirk.

Everybody sprang into action. They made sure not to kill or fatally harm any civilians as they still loved them. Within thirteen minutes all citizens in Jump City were driving out of town.

"So what now, Slade?!" Robin shouted. "We've made the people that thought they could depend on us, leave! They now feel betrayed! Thanks to you!"

With That Robin stormed off back to the base.

"Well what now?" Terra asked.

"Well, Titans. The city is ours"

_**Yes, I know that this chapter isn't very long but it wasn't mean to be so please. No flames. Anyways, Rate and Review and wait for the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week after the raiding of the city. It was now nothing more than an unpopulated wasteland.

"Titans!" The booming voice of Slade rang throughout the base of some of the most infamous villains on the planet.

"What do you want?" Robin snapped.

"Little birdie have his feathers ruffled?" Cyborg teased as he walked into the room, flashing a small smirk at him.

"I've decided that after what you all have been through, what with raiding the city and killing your old teammates. You all deserved a break" Slade called.

"Doing what?" Robin asked.

"Whatever you want. The city is yours now. The spa, the gym, the movie theatre, the amusement park. Everything is now yours. Use it"

Everybody sprinted out towards the city, probably not knowing exactly where they were going but not caring. Soon, they found themselves standing in front of the abandoned grocery store.

"Cart racing!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted. The clapped their hands together and kicked in the doors.

"Let's pick partners" Cyborg suggested.

"Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Sarah, and Terra and Me. Raven can be referee"

"What if I want to play?"

"Do you?"

"No"

"Exactly"

The weaker team member jumped inside the cart and had the other one push them.

"Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy. Get ready to push!" Raven called out.

"Can't I push the cart?!" Robin shouted.

"Robin, Starfire has massive alien strength that gives her the ability to lift over ten thousand pounds just with her finger. She's the one pushing the cart"

A storm cloud rolled over Robin's head and he crossed his arms.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Everybody gave their carts one massive shove and going down the aisles at light speed were Robin, Sarah, and Terra. Robin was turning a violent shade of green, Sarah was closing her eyes and mumbling something about death, while Terra was screaming and laughing as though it was a roller coaster ride.

In the end Robin threw up and slowed down the cart causing him to spiral out of control crashing into the salsa and chip dips, Sarah jumped out and landed on the Entenmanns cookies, while Terra screamed in victory as the cart crashed into the seafood section, covering her in sushi.

Terra jumped on top of Beast Boy and started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Showoff" Robin complained, wiping off bits of guacamole.

"Well, now that we're done with this. I say we go do some food shopping. I'm getting really sick of Slade's health food." Cyborg decided.

"Yeah, who can live on apples and green beans their whole life?" Beast Boy agreed, comically nodding his head.

"Well then let's go get food!" Terra exclaimed.

They all took a cart and took off. They were all going in couples however. With Raven as an exception going by herself.

"Beast Boy, you're just taking everything off of the shelves!" Terra exclaimed.

"I know! It's awesome!" He chuckled and took off, to get anything else that he could fit.

After ten minutes of shopping, Beast Boy had filled his cart, most of which was peanut butter and pickles.

"Beast Boy, unless you plan on eating peanut butter and pickles for the rest of the month I suggest you put all of that back and getting something you'll actually eat." Terra suggested.

Raven just so happened to be passing by the aisle they were in and waved her hand, causing all of the items to be encased in dark magic and fly back to their shelves. Within an hour everybody had what they all wanted.

"Let's take all of this back the base." Robin said.

"Then what do we do? It's still noon" Cyborg asked.

"Then let us go to the spa and the gym!" Starfire excitedly suggested.

"And then we all go watch some movies in the down town movie theater" Cyborg said.

"Can we go to a graveyard?" Raven asked.

Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"Or the amusement park"

All of the girls ran off to the spa and the boys took off to the gym.

*2 Hours Later*

Everybody was walking towards the amusement park as dusk closed in on them. The sky was painted with different colors of orange, violet, and pink.

"What movie do you want to watch, Star?" Robin asked.

"I would like to partake in the viewing of the movie that involves the talking yellow bear that enjoys the consumption of honey, is friend with a vegetarian rabbit, a depressed donkey, an energetic tiger, and the small frightened pig!" She squealed.

"I don't think they have Winnie the Pooh here Star" Beast Boy called out.

She visibly deflated. They all walked into a movie called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. They walked back out about 2 and a half hours later, all loving the movie.

"Well, I guess all that's left is the amusement park." Terra pointed out.

They all finally made it to the amusement park. It was in ruins. Beast Boy made a soft, guilty chuckle.

"What did you do?!" They all shouted.

"Before I left you at that High School, I kind of had a huge fight with one of Slade's robots."

Raven's hand glowed with dark energy and most of the Amusement Park was fixed.

"Since when have you been able to do that?!" Robin called out.

"I've always known it; I used it once when the Tower was attacked by Saico- Tek." She replied montonely.

Beast Boy and Terra and Cyborg and Sarah went on the Tunnel of Love ride. Raven went to some type of gothic ride and Starfire was begging Robin to take her on the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Please Robin. I wish to ride the love tunnel. With the pink and purple hearts and the little naked babies with the arrows and-"

"Shut up! Starfire, I don't like you! I love Slade!" Robin shouted.

Everybody had their eyes wide. Starfire eyes began to well up with tears.

"Star, I'm sorry" He began to apologize.

The tears crashed from Starfire's eyes and she flew away. The silence hung over them until Beast Boy broke it.

"Awkward"

_**Replies to Reviews**_

Mobiledata: Sorry but this story will not have any slash.

Guest: Thank you!

_**Author's Note**_

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. I promise to update sooner! Also, I would like to say that we are a little bit past halfway through. I love you all, please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Cyborg**_

I could only stare at the girl in front of me. Her long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her semi- tan skin that reflects the sunlight off of it perfectly, and her deep blue eyes that tell me everything I need to know about her.

*Flashback*

I was upset because for the first time ever a child ran away from me, scared. I was walking through the park.

"Maybe it's just girls who are afraid of me and think I'm freaky looking" I wonder aloud. "I know I'm not exactly Teen Magazine cover boy material"

All of a sudden a baseball collided with the human side of my head.

"What the…"

A little boy in a blue baseball uniform ran over to me.

"Whoa! Hey mister aren't you-?" The boy began.

"Yep, that's me." I admitted knowing he was going to say Cyborg. "But don't be scared, I don't bite."

"What's the holdup Marvin, everyone's waiting for you" Another boy in blue baseball uniform called out as he ran over to me and who I guessed was Marvin.

"Georgie! Look, its Cyborg from the Teen Titans!" The boy exclaimed happily to his friend which surprised me.

"Whoa, it really is him!" Georgie exclaimed happily.

"Mister, look we're just like you!" Marvin exclaimed.

The boys both pulled up their pant legs to their knees. I saw metal prosthetics replacing their legs from the knees down. I was shocked to put it mildly.

"Hey boys… are we still playing ball or what?" A soft voice called out.

I turned to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail with light blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Look, Sarah its Cyborg from the Teen Titans! Can he play with us? Can he?!"

*End of Flashback*

"You kind of zoned out on me there Cyborg." Sarah said sweetly.

I shook my head a little.

"Sorry, I was just remembering when we first met"

"Yeah, in the park with all of those little kids"

I smiled brightly at her gorgeous face.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Being his apprentices"

"Because we were forced to. But now Robin somewhat trusts Slade, and if Robin can trust Slade after everything that those two have been through with each other then that's reason enough for me."

"But why am I doing it?"

"I don't know. That decision was yours to make. But I'm glad you made it, because now we can be together." I said, grabbing her hand.

She looked up at me and smiled. Our eyes met. That phrase 'the way to a person's soul is through their eyes' was completely true. I could see every emotion she was feeling right now. Guilt, Pain, Love, Sadness.

"I know why I did it." She said. "I didn't want to be without you anymore."

She leaned forward and touched her lips to mine. I felt like I could sit there forever. Just with Sarah forever, would have been paradise.

_**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story and sticking it out with me through the bad and the good chapters. I will update sometime this week, maybe even tomorrow. Until then, love you guys! And please remember to review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Raven**_

I knew that I could never love anybody. Not romantically anyways. Since Robin outed his feelings for Slade, I had been taking care of Starfire. Apparently we were 'Best Friends Forever' now. She wanted to go to the mall today, so I decided to go with her, because of how hurt she was. I truly pitied her.

"Why does Robin love Slade?" She asked through tears.

"Love is complicated Starfire. One of my powers is empathy; it means I have the ability to sense people's emotions. But with that, I can also understand everything about the emotion. For example, once I sensed that Beast Boy had a fear of boats. I didn't understand why until I got more into his emotion. I'm not going to tell you why but it was extremely complex and personal. I can sense every emotion possible. But with love, it's different. All I can do is sense it. Love has no key roots, Starfire. Love is like an incurable disease that can never go away no matter what."

"But what if Robin doesn't want to love Slade? What if Slade does not love Robin back?" She finished with a small bit of hope in her voice.

"Like I said Starfire, love is complicated. It can't be taken away, not by others, not by the person who feels it. I once fell in love with a boy on Azarath. The monks had taught me not to display any emotion, but this one was uncontrollable. I still love the boy to this day, but he chose another over me."

"Does everybody feel love? Or do good people only feel love?"

"Everybody feels love, Starfire. Even the people with the blackest, darkest, and most horrible souls, can feel love."

"Does Slade love Robin?"

"Yes"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she flew away. Though I knew where she was going, I didn't follow her. Love was indeed a complicated emotion.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Beast Boy**_

We were currently on a Ferris wheel. Our Ferris wheel. The one where we head our first date on. A smile crept onto my face as I thought about that night. The night where I thought nothing could go wrong, the night where I gave her the heart- shaped box that symbolized my growing love for her.

"You know, we almost had our first kiss up here" Terra noted aloud, breaking my train of thought.

"Where was our first kiss?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I didn't remember.

"I think it was the day that Raven exploded the Television in the Ops Room."

"No, I think it was the day that Starfire almost killed Silkie by hugging him to hard"

"Either way, it was our first kiss and it was amazing"

Beast Boy leaned in and crashed his lips onto Terra's. She put as much passion as he was into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist.

"Terra" Beast Boy gasped, breaking from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

He had finally said it. Those three words that he had ached to say his whole time with her. This was the girl that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. There was no one else that he would rather be with. She was his everything. And he hoped with all of his heart that she felt the same way.

Terra looked up in shock. He had finally said those words. The words that she had wanted to hear since the moment she met him. The words that would finish the puzzle of their love. Something inside of her flicked on. She now feeling a sense of euphoria that she didn't know was humanly possible.

"I love you too, Beast Boy"

Soft, pink lips met rough, green ones.

"I thought this only happened in Disney" Terra said with a soft chuckle.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and kissed her again. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Robin**_

My emotions were so complicated right now. I wish that I could go ask Raven for help. But right now, I was on a picnic, with Slade.

"Why do you have the emotions for me that you do Robin?" Slade asked.

"I- I – don't know" I stammered.

"Then how do you know you l- love me." He asked with a slight stutter.

"I just do okay, Slade! I don't know why, how or when I started loving you!"

With one swift movement, Slade took off his mask and kissed me on the mouth. My eyes widened in shock but he closed them and kissed Slade back. As we slowly broke apart I looked up at Slade's face.

He had short, white hair, soft, tan skin, a pure white goatee, and ocean blue eyes that held so many emotions.

Though I didn't know why, my hands flew up to my mask and tore it from my face. The sun beamed down and hit my light, sky blue eyes. All I could think of immediately doing was kissing him, and that I did.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm sorry to say guys, that this story is going to end very soon. Chapter 21 will be the last. As always, stay tuned and review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Two Days Later**_

Things had died down a very small amount. Starfire was slowly getting accustomed to not being able to have Robin, as Slade and him were very much in love. Every now and then tears would roll down her orange skin as she saw a kiss or a loving look be exchanged between the two.

"I detect something outside" Raven said, making everybody look up from what they were doing. "It's a large group, thirteen people. A few of them seem extremely familiar."

On the last word her eyes widened. She dropped the cup of tea she had in her hand. The porcelain shattered against the cold metal floor. She whispered one word.

"Mother"

Everybody took off towards the entrance. Slade punched in a code on a hidden key pad in the wall and the metal doors slid open. Standing on the other side were people the Titans never thought they would see. It was Batman, Galfore, a boy with dark hair and skin about Cyborg's age, Arella, The Doom Patrol, and Geo-Force and two people that looked a lot like Terra.

All of the Titans could feel emotions flooding into them.

"What are you doing here?" Terra managed to choke out.

"We're taking you away from Slade. We understand that you've been brainwashed, but that will change very soon." Batman said.

"We're not brainwashed!" Robin shouted.

Batman studied Robin curiously, looking him up and down. He peeled off Robin's mask and looked into his eyes. Batman's eyes widened through his mask.

"I don't understand. Why would you be with Slade?"

"Because we want to be!" Beast Boy shouted.

"But why Beast Boy?" Mento asked.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans all sprung into action but before they could Arella looked at Slade and he began to gasp for air. Before the Titans could do anything Slade let out his last breath and crumpled to the ground, dead.

Robin collapsed. He feel onto his knees and stared at Slade's body. His love was gone. Robin let the tears fall. At this point he didn't care who was watching. He had just lost someone he loved. Again.

"Why?" He choked out.

"Because this is not the choice that you want to make in life Robin." Batman replied.

Starfire surged forward with star bolts lit up in her hands and she pinned Batman up against the wall.

"You will not insult love, you evil man!" She shouted.

"Leave" Robin croaked. "Now"

Everybody but the Titans left.

_**Three Months Later**_

Robin had become majorly depressed. The city had made a cover up story for the Titans saying they had been brainwashed, so of course the citizens loved them again. But Robin was depressed. Every day he would look out of his bedroom window and watch the place where Slade's lair used to be. The place where he had found love.

_**Author's Note**_

Well, that was the last chapter. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read my story. Whether you began reading it when it first started or whether you just came. I have loved the massive amounts of views I've gotten and the reviews that I've received, you're all awesome fans and I hope that you stick around for more of my stories. As always, please review


End file.
